Rites Mystiques
Les rites mystiques font entrer le garou en contact direct avec l’Umbra et/ou les Esprits. A la différence des autres rites, ceux-ci sont généralement menés par un garou seul. Système : En exécutant un rite mystique, le maître du rituel doit faire un jet d’'Astuce + Rituels [ 7 sauf exception contraire].' Baptême du feu (niveau 1) La plupart des tribus essaient de jeter un oeil sur tous les enfants nés de leurs Parents, au cours de leurs premiers mois, pour voir s’ils « partagent le sang ». Généralement, cette vérification se fait grâce au don : Odeur de la vraie forme. Ceux qui sont garous sont « baptisés » à la lumière de leur lune d’auspice, à côté d’un feu rituel. Un tel baptême se fait généralement quelques de sang garou à des cendres. La mixture est ensuite frottée contre les oreilles, le nez, les paupières et la langue de l’enfant. En présence d’un esprit tribal mineur appelé nourrice, l’enfant est ensuite présenté à la lumière de la lune, pendant que le garou qui le baptise hurle le salut de Gaïa à l’enfant. L’esprit nourrice embrasse ensuite l’enfant sur les instructions du maître du rituel. Le contact de l’esprit imprime en l’enfant la marque de l’esprit, sous forme d’un pictogramme tribal du bébé. Cette marque n’est pas visible sur le corps de l’enfant ; elle est purement spirituelle. Il est impossible de l’effacer et elle peut être retrouvée et reconnue par tous les garous (même les Danseurs de la Spirale Noire, qui ont souvent tendance à chasser les louveteaux des autres tribus pour les capturer et les convertir à leur cause). L’esprit nourrice participant reçoit pour mission de veilleur sur le garou tandis qu’il gagne en maturité, pour que la tribu sache toujours où le trouver et puisse le protéger s’il est en danger. Quand l’enfant est sur le point de subir son premier changement et est prêt pour le rite de passage, l’esprit alerte la tribu. Malheureusement, ces esprits mineurs ont une faible volonté et sont facilement détournés de leur tâche. Il arrive trop souvent qu’un esprit nourrice oublie son protégé, ou se perde lui-même, laissant seul le louveteau. Ces « loups perdus » deviennent souvent fous ou introvertis, terrifiés par la violence et le monstruosité qu’ils voient en eux et incapable de comprendre leurs pulsions. Système : Le maître du rituel fait un jet de Charisme + Rituels. Un seul succès suffit, mais les suivants augmenteront les chances que l’esprit nourrice garde effectivement la trace du louveteau. Ce rite doit être exécuté de nuit, sous la lune de naissance de l’enfant. Ce rite est généralement conduit dans le mois qui suit la naissance, mais la marque peut être apposée à tout moment avant que l’enfant n’atteignent l’adolescence et ne subisse son premier changement. La marque finit par être s’effacer après le rite de passage. Rite de dédicace (niveau 1) Ce rite permet à un loup garou de lier les objets à son corps, leur permettant de rentrer dans celui-ci sous toutes ces formes et de l’accompagner dans l’Umbra. Ces talismans sont généralement des objets communs, car les objets spirituels comme les fétiches ou les talens restent avec le garou dans toutes ses formes. Un loup garou doit souvent effectuer ce rituel pendant la phase de la lune sous laquelle il est né. Chaque tribu a son propre rituel. Système : Le coût est un point de Gnose par objet dédié et un personnage ne peut jamais avoir plus d’objets liés que son score de Gnose. Certains objets assez importants (à la discrétion du conteur) nécessitant plusieurs points pour être « liés ». De même, le conteur pourrait autoriser que plusieurs objets compte pour un seul s’ils sont suffisamment proches (et pas abusif par rapport au rituel). L’exemple le plus courant est de permettre que toute la tenue vestimentaire du garou ne compte que comme un seul « objet » plutôt qu’un chemise, un pantalon et ainsi de suite. Un conteur généreux permettra que le contenu d’un récipient plein au moment de la dédicace compte comme une partie du récipient, si cela ne représente pas un abus par rapport au rite. Les fétiches sont automatiquement dédié lors rite initial de fétiche mais si le propriétaire change ou n'est pas celui qui a réalisé le fétiche, il faut effectuer un nouveau rite de dédicace qui brise le lien précédent et lie le fétiche au nouveau possesseur. Le fétiche compte dans le nombre d'objet dédié. Rite de la pierre de quête (niveau 1) Ce rite permet à un loup garou de trouver une personne ou un objet (pas un lieu). Il doit connaître le nom de l’objet ou de l’individu, et c'est mieux avec un morceau de l’objet ou de la personne (une mèche de cheveux, voir un vêtement, gsm...). Il doit suspendre une aiguille de pin ou une pierre tout en se concentrant sur la personne ou l’objet qu’il recherche. Les Marcheurs sur Verre utilisent souvent des cartes et s'aide d'une boussole. Par ce rite, le garou forme un lien spirituel sympathique entre le sujet ou l'objet. L'objet n'est pas nécessaire au rite mais aide. Le ritualiste sent une légère vibration de l'objet lorsqu'il l'oriente dans la direction de son possesseur, pour le nom, il faut utiliser l'aiguille ou la pierre qui s'oriente ou oscille dans la direction. Peut fonctionner sur un esprit à condition de connaître son nom essentiel (Don nommer l'esprit) et image mentale. Système : Jet standard 8. Si le garou a un morceau de l’objet ou de l’individu, la difficulté diminue d’un point. Ce rite indique au garou un sens de la direction générale de l’objet, pas sa position exacte. Lorsque le sujet est à moins de trois miles environ, les vibrations deviennent trop imprécises pour déterminer l'endroit exacte. Son pouvoir s'estompe au bout d'une heure, un nouvel essai peut-être fait mais devient plus difficile (+1 diff) sauf si on attendre le jour suivant. En cas d'échec critique, il faut obligatoirement laisser passer du temps et une bonne nuit de sommeil pour faire le vide avant de recommencer. Si l'objet ou la personne se déplace dans l'heure qui suit, le rite ne renseigne que sur sa position avant son déplacement. La difficulté de ce rite est réduite de 2 si le garou a le nom essentiel du sujet. Situation ou le rite ne fonctionne pas : * Si le garou possède un nom incorrect, un faux nom, un objet non personnel ou trop neuf. * Si l'objet a été détruit ou la personne est morte depuis longtemps (on peut retrouver un cadavre mort depuis peu. (nbre de jours = gnose ou volonté, tant que l'esprit reste à proximité du corps, ou plus longtemps pour un fantôme.)) * Si l'objet / la personne est dans la penumbra. (le rite doit s'effectuer dans la pénumbra) * Si la personne passe dans la penumbra ou en sort (il faut renouveler le rite) * Si l'objet / personne est dans un royaume Umbral (le rite ne fonctionne qu'une fois dans le bon royaume) * A l'abris dans un lieu protégé (havre (cf charme Scent of safety, rite de havre, rite du val ombré, ...) * Si l'objet, la personne se cache activement au moyen de pouvoirs (Don, rite, charme...,un duel est possible, si le pouvoir ne masque pas le corps et l'esprit (niveau 1 ou 2.) * Si le nom est incomplet (prénom ou nom uniquement, ou surnom consacré uniquement) et que le garou n'a pas une image mentale de l'objet ou de la personne (ne l'a jamais rencontré), le rite peut indiquer une autre personne portant le même nom/prénom et plus proche. Comment gêner le rite: (diff +1) - Par pouvoir de vampire : dissimulation. - Par des don qui masque ou altère le corps ou l'esprit ou qui déplace, cocon, Assimilation, Vitesse au-delà de la pensée, Atteindre l’Umbra, Portée de la Lune, Millier de formes, Trouble de l’œil laiteux + Odeur de l’eau vive, Esprit animal, Mue, linceuil. - par charme : calcifier, cristaliser, transformation, Intangibility Comment bloquer, tromper le rite : - Don Invisibilité, Doppleganger, Pure identité,Esprit malléable sur un esprit, Lobotomie bestiale, Ignorance bénie. - Don de DSN : masquer présence (inverse de Sens de la proie), Doppleganger, - par le don Saisir l’intouchable sur un humain, un mage. - charme : se cacher, Spirit Away, Cloak of Darkness - Rite de renaissance. - fétiche : voile de phoebe Rite de lien ou de retenue (Niveau 1) Ce rite lie un esprit au garou, faisant de lui le serviteur de ce dernier. Plus l’esprit est puissant, plus ce procédé sera difficile. Bien que tous les esprits rencontrés soient susceptibles d’être liés, les garous évitent généralement de lier un esprit sauf si cela est absolument nécessaire. Lier un esprit pour une période de temps prolongée ne leur paraît pas non plus être une bonne idée. Ce dernier point est très discuté, particulièrement par les mystiques de la tribu des Uktenas. Les esprits capturés par ce rite peuvent être liés pour un service temporaire ou dans des objets pour créer des talens. Aucun des esprits ne se laissent liés à moins d’être amis avec le totem du personnage qui veut le lier. Ils peuvent être liés à des gens, des lieux ou des objets, mais les garous ne lient que rarement des esprits à des individus, à moins d’un besoin impérieux. Il est dangereux d’abandonner ce rite sans l’avoir mené à son terme, car l’esprit deviendra sans doute hostile et essaiera de nuire au mystique. Système : Un garou ne peut essayer ce rite qu’en présence d’un esprit et il est généralement exécuté dans l’Umbra. Quand il essaye de lier un esprit, le garou doit dépenser un certain nombre de points de Gnose (minimum 1). Chaque point dépensé réduit le score de Gnose de l’esprit d’un point. Le joueur doit ensuite faire un jet de Volonté (difficulté égale à la Gnose modifiée de l’esprit). Le nombre de succès indique le durée du service de l’esprit (une semaine par succès). Dans le cas d’un talen, l’esprit est lié jusqu'à ce que l’objet soit utilisé. Ce rite lie un esprit à un objet spécifique du monde matériel ou à un lieu spécifique de l'Umbra. L'objet doit être amené dans l'umbra par le rite de Dédicace. Il y a trois sortes de lien : * La retenue (Ancrage) — Ceci empêche l'esprit de partir et donne au ritualiste le pouvoir de communiquer avec l'esprit ainsi lié. L'esprit peut ainsi user de ses charmes et sens pour faire rapport au ritualiste. Ce lien est temporaire, bien qu'il puisse être rendu permanent. Les Septs lient souvent des esprits de cette manière pour surveiller l'enclos depuis l'umbra. Le coût d'un tel lien est 1 point de gnose,+1 extra si l'esprit est un Avatar de Totem ou d'Incarna. Le ritualiste doit demander et recevoir la permission pour lier un esprit de la sorte (comme pour obtenir un service d'un esprit cf rite d'invocation). Cette version du rite ne donne pas de notoriété, pour l'esprit ceci revient à un "job à temps partiel". * L'investiture — Un Esprit est lié à un objet, et devient un talen. Le garou sacrifie un point de gnose (+ jet), et doit obtenir la permission de l'esprit ainsi investit (voir #1, ci-dessus). L'esprit doit avoir une affinité avec le talen (Bane Arrows must have spirits of War in them, etc.). * L'emprisonnement — Un esprit est lié dans un objet de telle sorte q'il ne peut s'en libérer ni briser l'objet. Habituellement, un garou désireux d'emprisonner un esprit doit le soumettre par la force (ex :un combat) Puis lorsqu'il ne reste qu'un niveau de santé à l'esprit, réalisé le rite de lien pour le capturer. Le garou peut communiquer avec un esprit ainsi prisonnier, et celui-ci ne peut pas user de ses charmes. Il peut néanmoins user de ses capacités sociales et mentales pour persuader ou inciter un garou peu méfiant à briser sa prison pour le libérer. Souvent, lorsqu'un esprit est ainsi libéré après un long emprisonnement, il a déjà recouvert sa santé et son pouvoir et est souvent furieux envers celui qui l'a enfermé. Que l'esprit soit du Ver ou pas, le ritualiste gagne un point de notoriété pour cette version du rite. Rite of the renewed Pack (niveau 1) — In these last days, many packs are decimated by the raking claws of Death. Sadly, more than one Garou pack has been reduced to only one member after a surprise attack. For this reason, it has become important to create a means by which a pack may be made out of the fragments of other fallen packs. This has become a triumphant rite to perform, however. The Rite of the Pack is a statement of a renewed commitment to Gaia and a promise that the fight against the Wyrm will never end until victory is won. As an entirely new pack is formed, the Garou may attract a brand new totem and may also acquire a brand new mission. The member of the old pack may keep his relation with the previous totem (but not the power) if their affinity do not got in conflict with the new totem (Fenris & Pegase or Owl and rat). Ce rite crée une nouvelle meute sacrée sans froisser l'ancien totem. Système : Les personnages doivent acheter l’historique du nouveau totem mais à moitié coût. Le jet est standard. Pour garder les pouvoirs du précédent totem comme totem personnel, il faut refaire le rite de totem. Bien sûr, l'affinité entre en compte. Rite de Havre (niveau 2) Le rite de havre crée un sanctuaire temporaire, ou l'esprit et le corps du ritualiste sont cachés aux divers pouvoir de détection spirituel. Le garou doit sanctifier la zone aux moyens de marque physique et spirituelle. Il doit décider qui ne peut pas voir le havre. Ceci peut inclure plusieurs types de créatures et être aussi large que “ aucun enfant (esprit ou garou) de Grand Père Tonnerre”, ou plus spécifique comme “ aucun garous” ou “ aucun flaïel" en se limitant à un type. Plus le spectre est vaste, moins le havre résiste longtemps. Système : Le maître du rituel fait un jet de Perception + Rituels. Un seul succès suffit, mais les suivants augmenteront la taille du havre et donc le nombre de personnes qui peuvent s'y réfugier. Le joueur choisi la difficulté du jet (mais je résultat reste caché), plus elle est élevée, plus le havre est sûr (c'est le niveau du havre). Le havre tiens un jour en s'arrêtant au coucher du soleil du dernier jour (pour un type) ou une scène (plusieurs types) par point de gnose dépensé. Ce rite peut-être prolonger autant que nécessaire. Le havre peut néanmoins être découvert par un esprit ou un garou contre qui le havre n'est pas protéger qui peut ensuite guider les autres vers le havre. Malgré tout, si ceux contre qui il est efficace cherche activement le havre et font plus de succès que le niveau du havre, ils le découvrent. Rite d’accueil (Niveau 2) Les loups garous doivent exécutés ce rite dans un domaine relais. Une fois terminé, il leur permet de s’aventurer dans l’Umbra profonde. La version la plus commune de ce rituel consiste à tisser une tresse avec trois cheveux, trois fils de cuivre et trois fils de lierre ou d’une autre liane. Quand la tresse est achevée, le garou l’attache à son poignet et hurle trois mots de pouvoir. Les Uktenas boivent souvent une potion amère qui détache le corps du garou de la Téllurie. Les Furies noires, elles, exécutent toujours ce rituel à trois, ne s’aventurant jamais seules dans l’Umbra profonde. Système : Si la tresse est détruite pendant que le garou est dans l’Umbra profonde, il encaisse un niveau de dégâts aggravés et risque de se perdre à jamais s’il ne retourne pas immédiatement dans l’Umbra proche. Rite d’éveil de l’esprit (Niveau 2) Ce rite est utilisé pour réveiller un esprit endormi (inactif). Pour mener ce rite, un garou doit jouer un rythme sur un instrument (généralement des tam-tams). Pendant que le garou joue, un autre tourne autour de lui en hurlant et en grognant en contrepoint du rythme. Quand il est exécuté sur un objet ordinaire, ce rite anime l’esprit de l’objet, le faisant apparaître dans l’Umbra. Par exemple, s’il est exécuté sur un bus, tout garou qui se décalera pourra voir le véhicule dans le paysage. Toutefois, il apparaîtra en tant qu’objet stationnaire, à moins que quelqu’un ne se mette à le conduire rue le plan physique. Dans ce cas, il apparaîtra dans l’Umbra comme un véhicule en mouvement, mais sans conducteur. Si le rite est effectué sur un fétiche ou un talen qui a été découvert, cela permet au ritualiste de parler brièvement avec l'esprit qui l'habite et peut être d'apprendre certains des secrets du fétiche ou talen. Quand il est mené sur des plantes, ce rite est connu sous le nom de Sanctification. Les esprits plantes sont généralement bienveillants et ils prêteront volontiers leurs pouvoirs comme s’il s’agissait d’un talen (une seule utilisation). Les pouvoirs sont différents d’une plante à l’autre. Par exemple, une digitale pourprée protégera contre la magie des fées (ajoutant deux à la difficulté de leurs sorts). Système : Le Maître du rituel doit jouer d’un instrument musical ou chanter une chanson (le talent n’intervient pas). La difficulté du jet est égale à la Rage de l’esprit. En cas d’échec, l’esprit reste endormi. Le conteur doit décider si l’esprit est hostile ou bienveillant envers celui qui l’a réveillé. Éveiller un esprit ne permet aucun contrôle sur son comportement. Pour commander à un esprit, il faut soit un rite de retenue, soit un don. Ce rite ne fonctionne pas sur les créatures conscientes comme les humains. Ils sont déjà aussi « éveillés » que possible. Rite d’invocation (Niveau 2) Les mystiques garous aiment appeler des esprits, qu’il s’agisse de Gafflins mineurs, d’esprits totem ou même d’Incarnae. Des rituels complexes sont nécessaires pour y parvenir, ainsi que de longues périodes de méditation et des chants tribaux. Dans l’Umbra, le procédé est bien plus simple. Ce rite oblige les esprits à venir à la rencontre de ceux qui les appellent. De plus, l’esprit ne peut pas échapper à son invocateur une fois que ce rituel a été mené avec succès et il doit servir le mystique. Beaucoup d’esprits, particulièrement les mineurs, sont trop faible pour résister à une évocation puissante. Les chances de succès dépendent du talent du mystique, du pouvoir de l’esprit et de la force du goulet dans la région. Système : Le Maître du rituel doit percer le goulet comme s’il entrait dans l’Umbra (jet de Gnose contre le goulet). Un mystique déjà dans l’umbra n’a pas besoin de percer le goulet. Le niveau de pouvoir de l’esprit détermine le niveau de difficulté d’une invocation réussie. Le conteur peut déterminer la difficulté grâce au tableau suivant : La difficulté augmente d’un point par esprit invoqué. Aucune difficulté ne peut descendre en dessous de trois. Le joueur doit ensuite faire un jet de Gnose et obtenir le plus de succès possible, avec les résultats suivants : Succès Effet 1 L’esprit finit par arriver et il est hostile au premier abord. 2 L’esprit se manifeste rapidement, mais il est tout aussi hostile. 3 L’esprit arrive immédiatement et il est neutre. 4 L’esprit arrive immédiatement et il est passivement bienveillant. 5 L’esprit arrive immédiatement et il est amical. Un échec critique aura sans doute des conséquences désastreuses. C’est souvent le mauvais type d’esprit qui répond, voire un Flaïel et ils peuvent arriver en grand nombre, ou être très hostiles. Les six tactiques de base pour obtenir un service d'un esprit: * Vous pouvez demander respectueusement votre requête. Ceci est généralement suivi par une offrande ou un service (marchander requiert un jet Social). Un interdit mineur ou majeur peut être proposé en mise initiale ou "ajouté" ou plus tard ou comme contre proposition. C'est la meilleur méthode pour l'esprit et le garou, et crée une future bonne relation entre eux. * Vous pouvez défier l'esprit (duel d'énigme ou autre), habituellement avec l'offre d'un interdit pour inciter l'esprit à accepter le duel. (Jet Mental + Enigme) * Vous pouvez pousser l'esprit à obéir, en en appelant à son sens du devoir. Ceci est souvent suivi d'un avertissement/menace en cas de refus(jet Social + Leadership). * Vous pouvez pousser l'esprit d'obéir, en l'impressionnant par une démonstration de force ou de prouesses (Jet Social + Physique).* * Vous pouvez utiliser un don pour commander l'esprit.* (ex: commander aux esprits, Faveur élémentaire) * vous pouvez intimider l'esprit en le menaçant de le détruire. (“Cette domination” requiert un jet d'intimidation.).* Ici le gain de notoriété est automatique. * vous pouvez attaquer l'esprit pour le capturer et le forcer à servir au moyen d'un rite de lien en l'emprisonnant dans un objet. Ceci nécessite de capturer l'esprit ou de de l'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus fuir mais sans le tuer (sinon se reforme dans son domaine) .* Ici aussi, le gain de notoriété est automatique. -Ceci peut poser des problèmes ultérieurement car cette méthode peut donner un point de Notoriété. Le conteur ne devrait pas hésiter à ajuster les tableaux précèdent selon ses désirs, notamment en ce qui concerne les totems. Dans un certain cas, un garou qui tente d’invoquer un esprit spécifique n’aura aucune chance de succès. D’autres fois, sa réussite sera presque assurée. Le conteur devrait traiter chaque occurrence de ce rite de façon individuelle et maîtriser ses décisions de bon sens. En faisant appel a sa Gloire, sagesse ou honneur (dés egaux au nombre de point permanant en plus pour négocier, utilisable 1 fois par Esprit/invoc) Par point de gnose investi -1 Par point de notoriété +1 Un garou qui réussit à appeler un avatar céleste ou un Incarna gagne deux points de Sagesse. Rite de protection contre les esprits (Niveau 2) * Les Théurges utilisent ce rite couramment pour barrer l’entrée de certaines zones aux esprits. Le théurge doit marquer la zone barrée d’une certaine façon et décider quel esprit est ainsi arrêté. Ceci peut être aussi spécifique que “ aucun servant de Grand Père Tonnerre” ou aussi large que “ aucun flaïel”. Le maître des rites peut aussi bannir tous les esprits de la zone. L’approche varie d’une tribu à l’autre, les Atrolâtres réalisent de complexes feng shui, les Griffes Rouges utilises des marques de griffes. Système : Jet usuel pour les rites mystiques, la difficulté peut augmenter selon la zone couverte. Si les marques ou objets sont déplacés ou détruits, la protection est annulée. Rite du fétiche (niveau 3) Le rite de fétiche lie un esprit (Permanent ou pas, en fonction du pacte avec l'esprit) dans un objet spécialement prévu à cet effet. L'objet devient "magique" et prossède un ou des pouvoirs pécifiques. L'objet doit être approprié au fétiche ainsi créé. Il doit être préparer au moyen de différent rituel : Rite de purification, de dédice et Rite d'éveil. Ceci purifie l'objet et le lie au ritualiste et crée une nouvelle "maison" spirituel pour héberger l'esprit. Souven,t l'esprit est soit invoqué soit libéré près du ritualiste dans l'umbra. L'esprit doit être d'un type et d'une affinité approprié au future fétiche. Le ritualiste doit ensuite obtenir formellement l'accord de l'esprit et l'inviter à entrer dans l'objet, (et sacrifier un point de gnose jet) Si l'esprit accepte de lui même, en toute liberté, le fétiche est normal, Si l'on force l'esprit d'une quelconque façon, il y a une chance pour que le fétiche soit maudit ou possédé. Un fétiche maudit peut être purifié par de multiples rites de purification, de contrition et de sacrifice de gnose. Un fétiche possédé n'utilisera ses pouvoirs seulement selon son bon vouloir. Ceci n'est pas forcément mauvais — un Garou peut considérer que certaine personne ne devrait pas user du fétiche. Le conteur décide si le fétiche est maudit ou possédé. ce rite prend une heure et 1 gnose / type d'esprit requis. Ce rite permet à un loup garou de créer un fétiche (un objet dans lequel est lié un esprit). Avant, le garou doit d’abord purifier le fétiche potentiel. Pour cela, il doit le placer sous de l’eau vive ( de l’eau du robinet potable est valable), l’enterrer dans une terre pure , l’exposer à des vents constants ou le suspendre au-dessus d’une flamme pendant trois jours consécutifs. Le garou doit ensuite forcer ou persuader un esprit d’entrer dans l’objet. Les Fianna prétendent que le meilleur résultat sera atteint en cajolant ou en flattant un esprit, mais les Rongeurs d’os et les Arpenteurs silencieux assurent que la corruption (dépenser des points de Gnose) est ce qui marchent le mieux. Système : Le maître du rituel fait un jet d’Astuce + Rituels (difficulté 10). Chaque point de Gnose permanent que le personnage dépense pendant le rituel réduit la difficulté de deux points ; faire de gros efforts pour prouver sa bonne volonté à un esprit peut également réduire la difficulté. Un échec critique indique que l’esprit est immédiatement relâché (s’il a été forcé de participer, il attaquera presque certainement à ce moment). Si le garou tente de forcer un esprit à entrer dans le fétiche, il doit d’abord l’attaquer et le réduire à zéro point d’essence avant de le lier au fétiche. Un fétiche qui vient d’être créé ne fonctionnera pas tant que l’esprit n’aura pas régénéré son essence. Utiliser continuellement le rite de fétiche donne automatiquement 2 points de notoriété, peut importe la façon dont le rite est conduit, mais cela peut être annulé par le respect d'un tabou majeur si l'esprit est d'accord. Une fois le rite terminé, le fétiche doit être enveloppé dans un tissu rouge, de préférence de la soie (et doit reposer pour une lune, pour donner au conteur le temps de déterminer les règles du fétiche). Les fianna ajoute presque toujours le tabou suivant : le fétiche ne peut être utilisé que par la personne pour lequel il a été créer, car ils considèrent qu'un fétiche doit rester unique et ne se transmet pas. Dans de cas de rare et puissant fétiche, il stipule un clan particulier au lieu d'un individu, dans ce cas, le fétiche peut se transmettre mais uniquement à un membre du clan (famille). L'esprit du fétiche est alors libéré à la mort de son possesseur souvent au court du rite pour les défunts. Pour éviter le couroux de l'esprit du fétiche, il ne faut pas tenter de lier un fétiche fianna, car celui-ci peut alors devenir maudit ou possédé et s'en prendre au garou qui le libère tardivement ou commets cet impair. Pour cette raison, les fétiches fianna sont (presque) toujours gravé du glyphe fianna et du nom de leur possesseur, souvent accompagné du nom du fétiche lui-même. Rite du totem (Niveau 3) Ce rite lie un totem à un groupe de garous, les unissant en une meute. Au cours de ce rite, tous les garous qui souhaitent lier leur destinée à un totem particulier doivent s’enduire les yeux d’une infusion de salive et d’armoise ou de tabac ( ou toute autre plante sacrée pour Gaïa) et se décaler dans l’Umbra. Une fois dans le monde des esprits, le maître des rites emmène les garous à la recherche de la piste spirituelle que laisse un esprit totem. Elle varie d’un esprit à l’autre, mais les garous digne de l’attention du totem pourront la trouver. Le simple fait de trouver l’esprit n’assure pas la réussite de l’entreprise, car le totem doit ensuite décider si les garous sont dignes de devenir ses protégés. Un totem indécis pourra proposer une quête, mais cela n’est presque jamais demandé si la meute vient de réussir son rite de passage. Ce rite crée une meute sacrée par opposition à une simple meute sans totem obtenue par le rite d'accord du sang de la meute. If Garou are adding a member to their pack, they have to all agree to the addition. The Rite begun by telling the tales of the fallen comrades who are no longer with them. Then the pack’s Alpha (or the last remaining member of the former pack) will go to each Garou and ask the totem of the pack to recognize the new pack member. At the end of this rite, the new pack howls as one, and they go immediately to the nearest tribe or sept elder and announce their new name and members. Usually a feast or hunt is planned for this occasion. The totem may refuse or ask for a quest to test the new member. Système : Les personnages doivent acheter l’historique : totem pour bénéficier de ce rite. Autrement, il n’est pas effectué. Le jet est standard. Rite du vaisseau brisé (Niveau 4 ) * Plus souvent connu parmi les Furies noires et les Ukténa, ce rite est aussi utilise pour détruire des objets mystiques, comme des fétiches qui sont considéré trop dangereux à garder. Durant le rite, le maîtres des rites allume un feu et tient l’objet au-dessus. Elle évoque ensuite un esprit des flammes pour brûler le pouvoir de l’objet et le consumer. Au fur et à mesure du rite, le feu devient de plus en plus brûlant, plus l’objet est puissant et plus l’intensité du feu augmente. Finalement cela se termine souvent par un impressionnant effet pyrotechnique qui dépend de la nature de l’objet détruit, le ou les esprits sont libérés et renvoyés dans leur royaume et l’énergie magique retourne à la terre. Système : Le maître de rites lance Astuce + Rituel (difficulté égale au niveau de l’objet + 4) et dépense un point de gnose. Le rite fonctionne sur tout type d’objets, Fétiches, Talismans, trésors, reliques, etc. Si le rite réussi, l’objet est réduit à un tas de cendres et tout esprit contenu dans l’objet est renvoyé directement vers son royaume d’origine dans l’Umbra sans pouvoir s'en prendre au ritualiste. De plus son courroux, quelqu'il soit (par exemple en cas d'emprisonnement), est appaisé. Catégorie:Rites